PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? CLINICAL TRANSLATION AND VALIDATION CORE American healthcare is rapidly evolving to a state where efficiency and quality in health care are co-dominant drivers. Point-of-care technologies (POCT) are an important tool for providers and patients to receive immediate feedback on critical health issues. In acute care settings, caregivers need real-time POCT to guide treatment in rapidly changing circumstances; and in the outpatient setting providers are seeking ways to engage patients with preventative measures and implement precision medicine. The goal of CAPCaT is to develop and optimize novel POCT to improve the diagnosis and management of heart, lung, blood and sleep (HLBS) diseases. The Clinical Translation and Validation (CTV) core will be responsible for validating the prototypes and establishing the feasibility of adoption of these devices in settings appropriate to the specific technology being tested. Therefore, we will maintain a broad array of services necessary to facilitate clinical research, and support the specific needs of individual projects.